Doraemon:Nobita's Decision (Remake)
by Kira Kazama
Summary: After another Horrible day,Nobita finally snaps.. His friends regret and tried to apologize..but a dangerous being gets in their way..what's his relations with Nobita? Will the others save the broken boy?
1. Chapter 1 : Stress

**Here is the remake of Doraemon:Nobita's decision lol..More chapters will be published sometime around this week.. i think**

* * *

A New year rises...The sun rised brighter then ever, Birds singing in the sky of the city of tokyo, Followed by a sweet breeze of spring in the air, The city's urban space, eternal skyscrapers, It's gardens and parks are decorated with beautiful Sakura flowers, and the sea sparkling like a new diamond and clear as crystal..The haruIchiban wind blows above the kanto plain as busy people filled the streets.. So much happiness... However... these circumstances are like taunting towards one boy...

This boy has been through many adventures with a unique robot built from the future..Along with his friends..they go on a journey together sometimes to explore and most of the time.. saving the world and it's future... He has helped alot of people.. but no one seems to bother that he saved the world.. no one seems to care if he exist.. No one acknowledged him as our savior..

Nobi Nobita,A sucky 10-year old boy who led a miserable life..Often waking up late,getting to school late,scolded by the teacher,Often forced to stay back in class and clean the classroom,Being rejected by his love interest and gets beaten by his bullies and when he gets home,often scolded by his mother and he asks his best friend for help...

Meet his bullies,Giant and Suneo,Sure..they help at times, but they have a disgusting hobby..bullying the weak..and they consider themselves heroic...In their dreams...They often asks nobita to come and play baseball,but everytime they lose,they all blame him...even though it wasn't his fault..they are forced to blame him..Sometimes the cause of their loss are because they picked the wrong person on their team..

(I'm sorry if this is getting out of hand..but..I think this is what happened in the original story?)

Meet his love interest..Shizuka-chan..Shizuka is such a wonderful girl,She is cute,smart and likes to stay clean..But she is never forgiving..Nobita saved her a bunch of times and the reward is getting a slap from her..Bravo..You've won the first place of douche-bagrism..come up here and claim your prize..after that,Get out of the world and never comeback! once again! a round of applause!

(0-0...I'm taking this to far..I'm sorry for all doraemon fans out there..but if your a nobita fan..and you feel sorry for him..well..You might wanna see how this .. I said this too.)

Meet his best friend,A robotic cat from the future,Doraemon,Everyone's favorite badger! oh wait..did I get that wrong? sorry a fox...dammit..Doraemon..sure he helps Nobita and his reaction when he comes back to nobita is kinda touching..but when it come to dorayaki,He forgots he is even there...oh well..Onto the story..

(Damn..I'm a maniac..)

* * *

Nobi Nobita wakes up on one beautiful spring morning.. Of course you guessed it.. He's late..

"Ha! I can't make it!". He said as he scurried to put on his uniform, Doraemon sighs as he watched with a severe look, The teacher is gonna scold him for the umpteenth time, Nobita then begs doraemon to bring out a gadget that can help him get to school faster

" Fine..Here.." Doraemon admitted defeat as he borrowed Nobita the bamboo copter" Be more careful next time.. Nobita.. " Doraemon asks him, Clearly upset

" Sorry Dora-chan..I will become more careful next time.." Nobita bowed to prove his point, Doraemon just scoffed

" Pfft..Yeah.." Doraemon said sarcastically as Nobita flew out to get to his destination...

At least Nobita managed to get there in time,But he spends most of the time sleeping and dreaming, Eagerly waiting for the class to end for the day, But time stops when the teacher asks him to stand and recite what he had thought the class and Nobita's answer was..

"... Cow.." he mummured

The whole class laughed at him, What did he do wrong? clearly it said cow on the whiteboard.. Oh wait.. there is something.. nope.. the word wssn't cow.. it was math... great..now he was the laughing stock of the class..An enraged sensei ordered him to stand outside the classroom..which he did

Time seemed slow,Nobita kept on hearing insults from suneo,who was sitting beside the window in the wall that seperates the classroom from the hall (Hey that rhymed)...I think he choose to sit by the window just to make fun of Nobita when ever he stands at the hall,When Sensei isn't looking,Nobita will be bombared by the the laughs,insults,pettiness and booing of all kind,Even shizuka,The adorable,kindest girl he ever met was smiling at him..

Nobita clutched his fist tighter "Damn you..suneo..I'll get doraemon to help me.."

Well,Finally the school bell rang,Every student packs their bags and exits the classroom to go home,Nobita was about to grab his bag but Shizuka stopped him "Nobita-san sensei..asks me to give this to you.."

his exam sheet with a 0% marked big with red pen

"Ganbatte..Nobita..". Shizuka said,Nobita looked at her with a confused look as she left,But he figured out why when sensei's voice boomed into his ears

"NOBITA! COME HERE OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER PUNISHMENT". sensei shouted from his desk,Nobita rushed into the classroom as quick as possible

"Y-Yes sensei..". Nobita whimpered out

"NOBITA..I'M FED UP WITH YOUR STUPID ATTITUDE! COMING TO CLASS LATE..SLEEPING AND DREAMING IN CLASS..NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK..WHAT IS GOING TO BE OFF YOU!?". Sensei shouted at his student,Nobita held his head low in shame

"Clean the classroom..That is your punishment..Don't go home until the classroom sparkles..". Sensei said,lowering his voice,Nobita obliged and went to get the dustpan and broom,but if he stayed longer,he could see sensei covering his face

* * *

Nobita dried his tears as it rolls down his cheeks as he cleaned the classroom without protest..Eventually,He cleans the classroom and meets sensei outside

"I hope you learn your lesson nobita..I hope you turn into a new leaf tommorow..". Sensei said,Nobita could only nod and walk away,Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose "Nobita..Don't you know I hate doing that? I love you and everyone of you as my own child..My students...I hope you turn over a new leaf nobita..I really do.."

Nobita walks home,only to be stopped by Giant and Suneo,they forced him to play as They are short of players..and Nobita has no choice but to accept the invitation

As expected..Disaster falls on giant's team as Nobita screwed up,Giant and Suneo beats Nobita really out of anger,Nobita is forced to come home with bruises..then he remembered something when he saw an angry Shizuka by his door to his house..Nobita promised a study meeting..Nobita ran to her to tell her what happened but due to his injury,He fell and accidentally tugged on Shizuka's skirt..and you guess what happens

"Just look at you Nobita..weak and disgusting..Why did I ever choose a friend like you" Shizuka said as she went back to her house

Nobita enters the door to his house after being rejected by the girl he likes, Only to encounter his mother instead," Why are you dirty!? and you haven't clean your room for quiet sometimes.."

She trailed off as she noticed the sheet of paper in his hands, already in a foul mood, she ripped the paper out of his hands and stared at it, as if someone dropped the temperature to zero as her face slowly grew darker. " A zero!? again!?"

Nobita held his head down in shame as his mother gave him a lecture again "Go upstairs and clean your room,No TV and Dinner for tonight! cook your own ramen or something.."

Nobita was taken aback by those words,Nobita rushed upstairs,still limping from his injury

"Doraemon!". Nobita came into the room,Doraemon took one glance at him before returning to the comic..only for the comic to be thrown behind

"Holy Cow Nobita! you look terrible like you got hit by a car or something!". Doraemon shouted with concern

"Doraemon..I want a gadget to help me get smarter,stronger and more useful..". Nobita said

Doraemon cringed abit "Sorry Nobita..but this is your own future..And..I don't have a tool like that.."

"Are you looking down on me!? why are you so worthless!?". Nobita said but covered his mouth

"Worthless!? tell me..who is worthless...say it again! I dare you!"

Nobita tried to lm him down "Calm down!? oh well that's swell! who helped you during my entire year here? how provided the gadgets for you!? I'm done with you Nobita!" Doraemon said as he opened the drawer

" Wait..Wha~"

" I'm returning to the future..don't pray to see me again.." Doraemon said sternly as he closed the was it.. that was the last straw.. Nobita ruined and lost everything dear to him..Nobita kneeled down in despair

" Worthless..I'm worthless..everything I've done is caused by him..Doraemon..I'm so sorry.."

Nobita got up and went to his desk... the events that occured to him today filled his head.. Getting up late,Sensei scolding him, Shizuka rejecting and laughing at him, Suneo and Giant laughing and bullying him.. laughter echoes in his ears.. .everything that happened

As if his body was moving on it's own.. He suddenly swiped the books that were on the table and punched a hole through the cupboard sliding door,he ran to a mirror nearby and smashed it, Nobita ran around his room, searching for things to destroy and vent his anger on, he even tore his favorite comic into pieces

'I had it.. I had it.. Why.. Why can't I be useful.. Why am I ssoo useless.. Why.. Why Dammit Why! ' He screamed in his head, anger overwhealms him as he lifted his chair and threw it across the room, not caring if his mother will get angrier, not caring if she would walk into his room right now and see the mess he made, not caring of he made the ruckus that would disturb the neighbors, not caring if Doraemon would suddenly appear and see him like this..

'Why can't I have a normal life? '

Grabbing the torn pillow,he pushed his face into it and screamed,hopefully no one was able to hear his cries for help.. cries of anger..

and cries of disappointment..

* * *

Shizuka felt guilty and worried

She knew she shouldn't have blown up in Nobita's face.. She just realized he was limping and probably tripped on her by accident .. heck.. he even turned his head away when he tugged on her skirt! Why didn't she notice it sooner!? She just said mean things to him now and She knew as caring and kind Nobita is.. he still has his limits.. and she just broke it..

Here she was on her desk,spending the whole night thinking of ways to apologize to the glasses boy, Still feeling nervous but she hardened her resolve and decided

She will apologize tommorow

but what if Nobita hates her? What if he doesn't want to talk to her anymore?

No.. She will just catch him and apologize in front of him.. hopefully.. he wouldn't hate her

* * *

Suneo sat emotionless in front of his big tv. Today's event occured to him.. he suddenly felt a tight knot in his stomach,as if he did something wrong today..

of course he did

He felt sorry.. not sarcastically but.. he truly did.. He heard sensei shouting all the way from the football field.. he knew that sensei was shouting at Nobita and he felt guilty for teasing Nobita earlier.. what makes matters worst is that, he just helped Giant beat Nobita up after the game.. they blamed Nobita for it but have they ever considered on looking at thier own mistakes at all?

He rested his face in his palm.. he needed to apologize.. but the knot in his stomach tells him that even if he did.. he would never be forgiven

* * *

Giant felt sick to his stomach

He excused himself from dinner and went to the bathroom to wash his hands,Giant stared at the mirror as he washed and turned the tap to stop the flowing water, He paused as his eyes finally landed on his wet hands

had he just beaten up his friend?

He suddenly felt like vomiting,He never felt this guilty before when he bullied others but.. now here he was, hunched over the toilet bowl for the food to exit through his mouth.. He coughed for a while before getting up to wash his hands and face.. hands trembling as he splashed cold water on his face

He needed to apologize to him.. but how?

Giant felt like he wanted to dig a hole and shove his head into it

* * *

Tommorow came and the three instantly knew that by looking at each others faces went they met up on thier way to school

They thought of the same thing.. to apologize..

Shizuka wanted to wait for him at his house, but Suneo suggested that Nobita may still needs some space to cool off and decided to talk to him at school

but he did not show up in class today..

or the day after

and the day after..

and finally a week has passed and they have not seen Nobita at all.. They all felt sick to thier stomach and Giant was about to throw up again, They decided to visit Nobita at home after school and they did just that.. They knocked on the door when they arrived at the Nobi residence.. hoping that Nobita would answer the door..

Only to find his mother,but what shocked them the most was how she looked... She had bags under her red puffy eyes to indicate she had been crying,She looked messy and the three bet that Nobita's mother has not showered for days

"M-Miss Nobi? " Shizuka was the first to snap out of her shock

"Nobita... "

"Mi-ss Nobi" Shizuka tried again,but she was surprised when Miss Nobisuke suddenly lunged at her, clutching both of Shizuka's arms

"Please! Help me!"

"Miss Nobisuke, calm down.. what happened? "Suneo asked

That was the day when thier whole world crashed down on them when they first saw how desperate Miss Nobisuke looked

"Nobita.. he's.. Gone"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger Hahahahahaha!**

 **Don't worry,please tell me through the reviews on what you think of the remake,But whenever there is reviews or not, I will still make the chapters and no one is gonna stop me**

 ** _Ja-Matane_! **


	2. Chapter 2 :Who Are You?

**Howdy guys!**

 **Sorry sorry sorry for the late update,college got so busy,I didn't have the time to publish story and believe me,I've been thinking on updating the story since 2018 started! I was thinking on focusing on my original story but I've decided,eh this story has views so why not concentrate on this one first?**

 **I've also been thinking on how to get back here because Malaysia blocked the website and the site seems to have an error. Everytime I try to edit a document and save,there are no changes or some words are missing,hence why my grammar is so 'terrible'**

 **I need some help with this problem. I've already found my way back here but i still have this problem,if this is solved. I can continue writing so please help meh**

* * *

 _Last Time:_

 _"M-Miss Nobi? " Shizuka was the first to snap out of her shock_

 _"Nobita... "_

 _"Mi-ss Nobi" Shizuka tried again,but she was surprised when Miss Nobisuke suddenly lunged at her, clutching both of Shizuka's arms_

 _"Please! Help me!"_

 _"Miss Nobisuke, calm down.. what happened? "Suneo asked_

 _That was the day when thier whole world crashed down on them when they first saw how desperate Miss Nobisuke looked_

 _"Nobita.. he's.. Gone"_

* * *

They wished it was a lie,they wished that those words did not just came out of her mouth...They wanted to go inside the house to see Nobita sitting in his room...but the words were clear and their ears are not fooling them..They felt their world crashing down on them..feeling so heavy..The group collapsed..unable to get up when they heard the devastating news...

 _Nobita was gone..._

"No..No this can't be..Nobita!" Giant was the first one to snap out of his shock..he dashed into the house,followed by Suneo and Shizuka. The trio rushed upstairs and Giant did not think twice when he kicked the door open and when he noticed what was in the room..he froze in shock. Suneo and Shizuka followed the shocked boy to peer inside the room only to have the same shock that Giant was feeling now

The room was a mess,torn cupboard walls,book torn and ripped to shreds..even the table was broken into pieces..it seems to have been thrown into a wall..Nobita had did this? That gentle boy who wouldn't hurt a fly?...the condition of the missing boy's room was already not a good sign..Suneo examined the pieces from the table..still not believing his eyes that Nobita is capable of destroying his own precious things...

That's when Shizuka noticed the cupboard where a certain robot used to sleep "Wait..Were's Doraemon!?" She asked two boys seemed to have finally noticed their other missing friend and if they're gonna find Nobita..the only one to help them is him..."Where the hell is Doraemon!?" Giant shouted,his patience already reaching a capacity,That's when the drawer to the familiar time machine opened and the certain cat popped up.

"Did some-" The robot did not managed to finish when he was violently lifted from the drawer by a fuming gorilla "WHERE WERE YOU!? WHERE IS NOBITA!?" Giant shouted,full of rage in his voice that Suneo and Shizuka did not dare to speak. The cat gave a grunt of pain when he was dropped to the ground when Giant released his iron grip on his collar "Explain" Giant growled

Now that Giant calmed down a little, he finally was able to noticed what was wrong with Doraemon. The robot looked normal but they could see he was tired,they could see he had been crying "Wh-What happened?" Giant finally asked calmly. Doraemon seemed to stay on the ground where he fell..as if he had no energy to get up.."I-I don't know..yesterday, w-we got into an argument and I snapped..and left him...I-I felt so ashamed and when I finally resolved to apologize to him..when I got out of the time machine..all I could hear was Nobita's mother screaming..crying in pain and the room was...a mess...I blacked out and Dorami..she saw through the time TV..what happened and..took me back to the future...I-.."

Doraemon was cut off when Giant punched him in the face " You had an argument!? After Nobita had a bad day? what the heck were you thinking!? He had enough stress and..you just left him?!..what kind of friend-"

it was Giant's turn to get punched in the jaw,surprising the remaining occupants of the room,including Giant. Doraemon never punched Giant before.."I know..what kind of friend I am!" Doraemon screamed in sorrow "And I wasn't there to help him..to put his broken pieces back together!..I felt guilty ever since.." Doraemon's voice got softer and softer with each word...

Giant slowly got up,readying to punch the cat but finally,Shizuka intervene " Please! Stop..." She screamed as she got between the fighting duo. This effectively stopped Giant and Doraemon from attacking each other "Please..We just need to find him..Find our friend.."

"Yes..no point in bickering whose fault is whose..the important thing is that we find Nobita first" Suneo reasoned

* * *

 _Achoo_

"Oh god,they must be talking about me.." Nobita hissed,His shirt messy with a jacket over it..it has been only a day since he ran away but they were already looking for him? jeez..he needs to find a way out of tokyo quickly before they find him,but first he has to donate his toys and books to that orphanage he heard about..

Looking down at the brown bag that had all his toys,he thought to himself "Mom bought me these...these was used by my mother's money..I don't deserve it..A useless child does not deserve this"...

* * *

"You know Doraemon..we have the time machine right?" Suneo asked after discussing a failed strategy of finding Nobita at obvious places...The field,school..anywhere they could thin of but they couldn't find him...they regrouped back at Nobita's house to rediscuss..That's whe they heard Nobita's mother crying once again..Shizuka had to go console Nobita's mother however her condition worsen and they had to take her to the hospital...This took until night when this obvious idea came into Suneo's mind

"Yes...why?" The cat asked

"Well,Why don't we go back in time and stop Nobita from running away in the first place?"

There was silence in the room...until..."THAT'S BRILLIANT!" DOraemon screamed with joy.."Well what are we waiting for let's go!" with the new idea in mind...the group rushed to the broken drawer where the time machine was and was about to jump in when...

 _ **BBOOOMMM**_

They were blown back by and invisible force. The drawer completely destroyed..."Now now,Wouldn't want you to interfere" a voice said,Doraemon and the others looked to where the drawer was only to see a young boy stand in it's place...The boy had sharp eyes and looked quite..handsome..from Shizuka's prespective...the boy stomped on the remaining pieces of the drawer to destroy the entrance to the time machine

"You...Why you!" Giant charged at the boy,readying a punch but he did not see anything,only felt a shockwave and intense pain in his stomach...Giant gave a gasp and coughed as he fell to his knees in pain. The unknown boy stood in pleasure,watching his victim on his knees "Now,Aren't you still a rush bugger..Nobita would be disappointed.."

That shocked the group for the 7th time today..this boy..knows..Nobita?

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA Cliffhanger once again..Tryinbg to keep the tension up here...but now I know I can acess ..expect a new chapter coming around the corner..(unless my college project goes to shet..)**

 **I noticed in the older version of the story,Nobi's mother did not notice Nobita's absent..LOLz..I decided to make her fell the emotion here..But I wanted to release this chapter fast anyway...more coming soon...**

 _ **and that's a promise...**_

 _ **Ja-Matane**_


	3. Chapter 3 : It can't be

**Howdy,And welcome to another chapter of Doraemon's Nobita's Decision's**

 **Yes those" 's" were intentional cus I can do what I do lol**

 **onto the story**

* * *

 _Last Time:_

 _"You...Why you!" Giant charged at the boy,readying a punch but he did not see anything,only felt a shockwave and intense pain in his stomach...Giant gave a gasp and coughed as he fell to his knees in pain. The unknown boy stood in pleasure,watching his victim on his knees "Now,Aren't you still a rush bugger..Nobita would be disappointed.."_

 _That shocked the group for the 7th time today..this boy..knows..Nobita?_

* * *

"How?..How do you know him?" Doraemon asked when he got up,dusting himself off. The boy did not reply,instead he stomped on Giant's head,who was still kneeling in pain. Giant's scream of pain echoed the room,the boy wasn't removing his feet from the poor boy's head anytime soon. The boy finally jumped away just in time to dodge an air cannon by an enraged Suneo..who found the tool in the spare pocket when he helped Shizuka get it from the closet earlier. Shizuka rushed to Giant's aid as Suneo continued to fire at the boy. But the boy just held a hand and the force of air that was fired from the cannon bounced back to Shizuka,knocking her out along with Giant.

"Thought you had brains Suneo..guess you still don't" The boy smirked as Suneo and Doraemon stood their ground ..The boy was about to attack when a yellow blur managed to knock him down...

"You..You're not getting away.." The newcomer declared as she prepared the handcuffs from the future.."Hmph, Dorami..you are still no pushover on trying to capture me...Well,My time is over.." The mysterious boy suddenly added when his figure suddenly started to faintly disappear,shocking Doraemon and Suneo,while Dorami tried to grip him to not let him escape but it was futile.. "But don't you worry,I'll be back to kill you later.." His voice echoed as he disappeared into nothingness. Suneo and Doraemon felt a chill as they heard what came out of the boy's mouth,it was disturbing..

When everything seemed to settle down,Doraemon turned to the distraught looking Dorami

"Who was he?" he asked

* * *

"Y-you did not kill them right?" Nobita asked,The boy looked at him and scoffed "No..Not yet..I will kill them later...but for now..they will entertain me" Nobita narrowed his eyes at the boy "I hate them,but they are still my friends..Don't kill them.."

The boy gave a small laugh "You can't stop me Nobita...remember? they treated you like trash..admit it..they are no longer your friends.. we made a deal...and besides...You can trust me...I'm your true friend..right?" Nobita gulped,finding the boy's smirk creepy but he was right..they are no longer his friends..they treated him like trash..Nobita nodded "Yeah"

* * *

After things have calmed down..The group listened to Dorami's explanation "His name is Absolute..He came in an unknown period of time..shattering pieces of history..the time police have been trying to capture him but..some of the forces have been destroyed or have failed to capture him..he is an Super S Rank criminal..too big to handle..even Dora The Kid has failed to capture him.." Dorami explained

"But..if he is messing around with history..shouldn't he.." Suneo was cut off when Dorami shook her head.."No..he has a strange power..a power to control time..He's a living paradox..Whatever he does won't effect himself..he could do anything he wanted.." Dorami explained

"A-A l-living paradox..a criminal..that dangerous?" Shizuka asked,with a boy with that power and being a living paradox,who is also a villain...who can stop him? even the time police have trouble with this dangerous boy..how did this boy came to be?..Shizuka shivered when she imagined the things you could do with that such power..he could probably erase anyone he wanted..

 _wait..that means.._

Suneo gulped "Then,by what he means by 'I'll kill you later..'..is.."

"Yes..he is able to erase you from existence if he wanted to.." Dorami stated,worried "But,He'll likely give you time...he likes to toy around with his victims for more than 3 months.." Dorami continued "meaning,we all have 3 months to defeat him before we are erased from existence.."..everyone was quiet..fear took over their minds..how did such a ruthless villain came to be?...An awkward silence fell upon the room after Dorami explained.. "So..what are we gonna do?" Giant asked,effectively breaking the silence..The group looked at each other before Dorami spoke once again

"First,we rest..get an excuse to leave school everyday..we must stop him before he does anymore damage to the timeline.."

* * *

The boy stopped,he smirked as he stood under a tree,a hood covering his face to avoid detection "So..the race has finally began..catch me if you can..my friends..because if you don't..Nobita shall give me enough energy to wipe you all from existence.."

Will you able to get rid of me?

* * *

 _Next day_

Shizuka was on her way home,she felt dread in her entire body and couldn't sleep at all last night..she wanted for this dangerous situation to end..she wanted to go back and live a peaceful life instead of worrying about your very existence..She wanted the dangers to end..

She decided to buy some snacks on a nearby store but when she entered..she felt a wave of nostalgia as she remembered the time when she and Nobita would go buy snacks together here...wiping her tears..she payed for her items and continued to walk home..her head down as she felt depressed..hoping to find Nobita soon..but..how..how does that boy know about Nobita..That's when she realized what the boy said during their first encounter...

 _bump_

I'm sorry..I wasn't looking..I.." Shizuka bowed to apologize...she kept her head bowed until the person who she bumped into spoke..but no voice was heard..Shizuka looked up only for her eyes to widen in shock as she stayed rooted to the ground..the person she ran into..it can't be..but this person is standing in front of her now..The pink hair..the teal eyes..she was..alive and well..Shizuka covered her mouth in shock..tears about to leak out as she stared at the person..who looked at her confused..Shizuka couldn't hold her tears as she spoke the person's name..

"Ri-Riruru?"

* * *

 **GGGASSSSPP**

 **OMG that did not turn out well!**

 **Doraemon fans..pls tell me you are shocked...I swear if you are not..I will try more better to shock you guys**

 **if you guys don't know who this gal is..educate yo selves..**

 **I've gotten this idea from a reviewer of mine..Viviangeloyou2..thank you for the idea..I've actually considered on the idea since I you posted that review and I was like.."Ehh..Why not..Riruru needs more love..I love her character"**

 _ **Ja-matane**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Too many surprises

**Here another chapter to keep you guys entertained**

 **and ,I know it's short..but I wanna have this tension that my stories used to have..and the answer to that are...Cliffhangers..and I will be cliffhanging the carp outta this story..lol**

* * *

 _Last Time:_

 _I'm sorry..I wasn't looking..I.." Shizuka bowed to apologize...she kept her head bowed until the person who she bumped into spoke..but no voice was heard..Shizuka looked up only for her eyes to widen in shock as she stayed rooted to the ground..the person she ran into..it can't be..but this person is standing in front of her now..The pink hair..the teal eyes..she was..alive and well..Shizuka covered her mouth in shock..tears about to leak out as she stared at the person..who looked at her confused..Shizuka couldn't hold her tears as she spoke the person's name.._

 _"Ri-Riruru?"_

* * *

"It's..really you..isn't it?" so what Nobita told them that day was true...Nobita..Shizuka snapped out..deciding to confront the person in front of her now..Shizuka examined Riruru,she looked exactly the same as she did when she disappeared...Had she truly came back? Shizuka felt like bursting into more tears when she realized it really is Riruru in front of her eyes..However,Riruru merely shook her head

"I-I don't know you..how did you know my name?" Riruru asked,Shizuka felt her heart shatter into a million pieces..her friend..did..not..remember her?

"Riruru..it's me..D-don't you remember me?" Shizuka asked,she was shaking...she was happy..her friend was in front of her..but..she did not remember her?...She took a step foward but Riruru took a step back..The pink haired girl looked..scared?..why was she scared? Didn't she recognize her at all? what happened? Why was she afraid? Many things ran through Shizuka's mind..was this real?

"i'm sorry I don't recognize you at all..." Riruru trailed off as she bowed "I'm sorry..but I need to go.." Riruru suddenly turned and ran away..Shizuka..not wanting Riruru to leave just yet ran after her

"Riruru!" She called after her..but the pink haired girl ignored her and continued to run..She needed to go after her...with the appearance of Riruru..could she be related to Nobita's disappearance? Shizuka needed answers

* * *

Riruru ran and ran..she needed to get away from this strange girl..how does she know her?..Riruru turned to a corner only for her to run into a dead end..just her luck..Riruru looked behind and noticed Shizuka cornering her.."Le-Leave me alone! I don't know you.." Riruru screamed with fear in her voice..she was shaking like a leaf..Shizuka needed to calm her down..She had so many things to ask the pink haired girl..Just as Shizuka was about to open her mouth..she was blown away from an invisible force...landing a few meters away from Riruru

"You alright? Riruru?" A voice which Shizuka identified...She got up from her fall and saw a boy infront of Riruru..Shizuka felt fear grip her as she noticed who it was blocking her from Riruru

 _Absolute.._

Absolute smirked as he noticed Shizuka shaking on the ground while staring at him "Hmph..Dorami must've told you about me..and that I can kill you right here..right now.." Absolute held a hand..as if ready to attack..noticing this..Shizuka shielded herself..ready to take a hit until...

She heard a chuckle..

She opened her eyes to see Absolute chuckling while lowering his arm "But I won't..Nobita would hate me" Shizuka blinked..She noticed Absolute had an arm out..was he..

protecting Riruru?..

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage..she spoke " Y-you..you talk about Nobita...w-what do you know?..A-about him?"

Absolute stared at Shizuka..Shizuka could have sworn she saw sadness in his eyes before it faded " Let's just say..I'm related to him.." Absolute said in his usual cocky tone..Shizuka examined Absolute closely...The boy..was quite handsome..He had raven hair and red eyes..his appearance was that of a young boy..Absolute noticed Shizuka staring..He narrowed his eyes

"You could stare at me all day..but it won't help you find Nobita.." Absolute said this to snap Shizuka out..Shizuka blinked..realizing she was staring...her face turned into a deep red

"N-no i.."

Absolute gave a chuckle.."If you're interested in me..sorry..I already have a girlfriend.." Absolute said as he turned to Riruru..noticing this..Shizuka tried to warn her..

"Riruru..g-get away from him!"

But to her surprise..Riruru ran up to him..and..hugged him!

it clicked in her mind..Absolutes'..girlfriend was...Riruru!?

"Absolute I.."

"I told you to be careful when you're outside..let's go.." Absolute lightly scolded...Absolute waved his right arm..opening a dark portal in front of them...he gently pushed Riruru in before turning back to Shizuka..who finally managed to get up from her previous fall.."Hmph..tell the others you all have 5 days to find Nobita..if not..he dies..the game starts now..see you,loser" Absolute taunted before entering the portal..Shizuka could only stare helplessly as the portal slowly closed..

But she could not believe her eyes..many things occured right in fron of her...Riruru was alive,she was scared..Absolute got in her way without killing her..and the most surprising of all..

Absolute was protecting Riruru..even asking her if she was alright..An S rank time criminal..asking a girl if she was alright?..Too much to comprehend that Shizuka fell to her knees again..

She needed to tell the others about this..

* * *

"W-wait..Riruru is alive? And Absolute was actually protecting her? AND Riruru is Absolutes girlfriend?" Suneo asked when they all gathered in Shizuka's house..they ran immediately when Shizuka called them with an urgent message and they all raced to meet her

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?" The poor excuse for a hum-gorilla asked (I'm sorry XD)

"No! I've seen it with my eyes..I saw her..but..she doesn't remember me!" Shizuka screamed frantically and the others swore her head was about to detach from her body

"If what you said was true..She may have relations with Nobita's disappearance..and Absolute gives us 5 days to find Nobita..We have to act fast.." Doraemon said to calm everyone down..The group thought in silence..figuring out on where to look for the boy...

"everyone?" Dorami called as she entered the room,with a small pictue in her hand.."I trie using our tools but it seems Absolute was able to disable them..i tried asking the police and..they gave me this.." She said as she placed the picture on the table for everyone to see

"This is a CCTV footage at an orphanage in Tokyo..near the office Nobita's father worked.."

The others took a look and were shocked..The footage showed a boy looking exactly like Nobita..giving a heavy looking brown bag to an old lady..who maybe the caretaker of the orphanage...

"At least..we have one place to start looking..let's go!" Doraemon ordered..

* * *

"Finally..They figure it out.." Absolute commented "You're friends are really eager to meet you..guess you got careless.."

Nobita growled "Grr..shut up..we gotta get out of here fast.."

Absolute chuckled...he couldn't wait to see their faces when they see what's in store for them..

* * *

 **I feel sick..It was a mistake of not eating for one day..I'm so stupid..**

 **oh well..next chapter coming soon..**

 _ **Ja-Matane**_


	5. Chapter 5:Is it too late? no? ok

**HHHeeere'sss another chapter...**

 **sorry for not posting for a long time..**

 **Also,if you noticed in the old version of this fanfiction..Nobita's mother had not known of her son's disappearance...she doesn't give a damn XD**

* * *

 _Last Time:_

 _"Finally..They figure it out.." Absolute commented "You're friends are really eager to meet you..guess you got careless.."_

 _Nobita growled "Grr..shut up..we gotta get out of here fast.."_

 _Absolute chuckled...he couldn't wait to see their faces when they see what's in store for them.._

* * *

Shizuka,Giant and Suneo had to beg for a day off from school,although sensei didn't want them to miss out on their education,but Nobita's disappearance had worried him and he hoped that the boy would be found soon...

Just days after Nobita went missing, news of the missing boy spread throughout Tokyo, with reports and missing posters everywhere,Nobita's mother was still in the hospital..she had fallen into a coma..Nobita's father,Nobisuke had to leave work early every day to take care of her

Dorami received a picture from a police station,a CCTV footage near the busy streets of Tokyo, had given the group a clue on Nobita's last whereabouts: An orphanage...he seemed to be carrying a large green bag..unknown to what it was filled...the group decided to keep their fingers crossed and investigate...

"I've been wondering..." Suneo suddenly spoke as the group walked towards their destination "Absolute knows Nobita right? Shizuka says that we have 5 days to find him before he gets killed..but.." Suneo trailed off,his mind seemingly to process the events that happened to far..

"But?" Giant nudged Suneo to continue

"Absolute acts as if he knows Nobita..and he keeps taunting us like he knows Nobita's whereabouts...if so,then why wait 5 days when he could just kill him now?" Suneo asked...

They all felt dread crawling up in their throats as they thought about it..why would Absolute not kill Nobita and wait 5 days? was it to give them a head start? to toy with them?..either way..they had an orphanage to investigate...

* * *

Absolute stopped in his tracks,effectively making Riruru bump into his back,Absolute raised his eyebrows as he saw Nobita in front of a lamp post,the boy's fingers gently caressing the missing poster of him

"Does the entire state know I'm missing?" Nobita whispered to himself,Absolute gave a sigh as he walked to where Nobita was standing

"It looks like you're famous.." Absolute gave a slight smirk as he tore the missing poster from the lamp post,crumpling it before throwing it away.."Nobita,there is no time to waste...they're gonna find you if we linger here to long" Absolute reasoned with him,hoping to get the boy moving but Nobita's gaze glued on the crumpled missing poster

"I think this is a bad idea.."

Absolute raised an eyebrow...had Nobita said that his idea was a bad idea!?..what's with him all of a sudden!?

"What are you talk-"

"I think I should go back..they're all worried.." Nobita suggested,afraid to look at Absolute's gaze..They had come this far and he finally decides to back out?...A sudden chuckle from the said boy made Nobita look at him in surprise

"What are you talking about? You wanna go back? to them?" Absolute said in a questioning tone

"They're all worried..maybe I shoul-" Nobita suddenly stopped as his throat went dry...Absolute's gaze penetrated him as his seemingly permanent smile disappeared from his features..the Absolute here was different compared to his cocky and smiling counterpart

"No,I won't let you.." The boy growled as his eyes seemingly glowed red,his aura suddenly felt dark and cold which made Nobita's spine shiver

Absolute noticed Nobita's frightened expression,realizing what he was doing..he took a deep breath and calm downed as his cold aura disappeared " Nobita..listen to me.."

Absolute walked slowly pass Nobita as the boy made no move to back away from him "This is all a lie.." He pointed out as he turned back to look at Nobita's expression

Nobita raised an eyebrow..a lie? "What do you mean?"

"Them caring about you...look Nobita..just face reality..They DON'T care about you..." Absolute said,emphasizing "Don't" in his sentence

"But..if they don't care about me..they wouldn't be out here looking for me.."

Nobita made a point but Absolute shook his head.."That's what they want you to think,remember what they did to you? they made you suffer..beat you up..treat you like trash..." Absolute pointed out "And the only reason they're searching for you? is to release their stress...they want to take you back to make you suffer again..beat you up..again..and again.."

Nobita's eyes widened as he thought about it...it was true..they did treat him like trash..so..does that mean..

"Yes Nobita...all the adventure and good times you had with them mean nothing..and trust me..I've experience this thing before..so I know how you feel..." Absolute answered as if he could read Nobita's mind on what Nobita wanted to ask next...Absolute slowly walked back to Nobita and place a hand on his shoulder

"The world is a cold and cruel place.." he said as he slowly made his way back to Riruru "but if you wanna go back..I won't stop you.." Absolute trailed off as he turned back to face Nobita "So choose Nobita..it's either going back to those so called family and friends..or come with me..your partner.."

Absolute gave a smirk as he extended a hand...

* * *

"Yes,the boy was a strange one..i found him knocking on the door once and handed me a bag..it was filled with books and toys..saying he'd like to donate them to the children of the orphanage.." the caretaker answered

"Do you know where he is now?" Shizuka asked but the caretaker shook her head...

"no..but he did went to that direction..probably on his way to the famous sightseeing spot on the hill..." The caretaker answered,immediately lighting the group's bumped out mood

"Thank you very much..." Doraemon thanked as the group made their way to the said direction

"why do you think Nobita would go to a hill.." Giant asked as he scratched his head,if he wanted to go to the hill..does that mean..he wanted to commit suicide? The group thought of the same thing and felt their hearts fill with dread..

"I don't know..but we gotta quickly-" Suneo was cut off when Doraemon suddenly stopped in front of him..Suneo smashed nose first into the cat's head..

"Oi..why did you stop suddenly?!" Giant shouted...That's when their eyes landed on the figure on top of the hill...

"Nobita!?"

* * *

"Let's rest here.." Absolute announced,Nobita and Riruru collapsed,both exhausted from their journey,Absolute raised an eyebrow "Gee,we only walked for 3 hours...Don't tell me you two are tired already.."

"Says you..we don't have great stamina.." Nobita argued,Absolute chuckled as he helped Riruru up.."Perhaps me and Riruru will grab a drink from the stand nearby..we'll be right back" Absolute said as he and Riruru went to find a nearby stand to buy drinks..Nobita sighed as he got up and walked over to the hill..staring down..he could have easily ended his life right now..but he didn't want to..not when he found a true friend to walk by his side...

"Nobita!?"

Nobita heard his name being called out..oh no..that voice..it can't be..Nobita turned his head and confirmed his fears as he wished that he jumped off the cliff sooner...he wanted to run but with the cliff behind him..he had no where to run NO! he needed a place to hide..to run away! where is Absolute!?

"Nobita! we were so worried!" Shizuka cried,seeing them finally finding him..acting all sad and happy to see him makes his blood boil what kind of a sick human being are they?..they did all those things to him and they have the nerve to act all worried and happy?!

"Get away from me!" Nobita shouted,his anger taking the best of him as the group stopped in their tracks,shocked at the boy's sudden outburst

"N-Nobita?"

'Don't you "N-Nobita" me,Robot.." Nobita growled "You act all so worried about me...well I know how you guys act now..it's no use fooling me!" never again will he be caught up in their lies..never again...

"What the heck are you talking about!? We broke our backs day and night just looking for you!" Giant reasoned

"Don't lie...I'm not coming back with you.." Nobita spat again as he took a step back,ready to jump off the cliff if he needed too..

"Nobita?" A shy and timid voice called out.. "Absolute asked what drink do.." Riruru paused as she noticed the group in front of her and spotted the crazy girl from before..." Her eyes widened with fear as she slowly turned back to Nobita "N-Nobita? wh-what's going on?"

"Riruru..run.." Nobita warned, he had made a plan,he jump off the cliff with Riruru getting to Absolute before these poor excuse for humans get her

"Doraemon! we need to get Riruru! we may have clues on what's going on!" Dorami commanded,they needed to solve the mystery that has been haunting them ever since Suneo pointed it out before..agreeing..the group split up to get both Nobita and Riruru at once..

Nobita dodged underneath Gian'ts grasp and rolled away to avoid Suneo pinning him down..he had to get to Riruru quickly..Riruru meanwhile had time as the Shizuka and Dorami slowly approached her,not wanting to scare Riruru even more..

Dodging another pounce from Suneo,Nobita jumped away from a charging Giant,who crashed into Doraemon..with them tangled in a mess..Nobita pushed Dorami and Shizuka away from Riruru with a shoulder tackle,knocking both the girls at once off their feet..Nobita ran up towars Riruru to take her hand

"We gotta move now!"

Riruru nodded but before they could even move,something prevented their legs from moving..Nobita noticed giant goo has formed on their legs...( **A/N:the same glue that stopped Ichi and Chiko..I..I forgot the name of the gadget.. it was in a Doraemon Long story manga.**.)...He tried pulling his leg but it was stuck...

"Good job Doraemon!" Suneo celebrated,Nobita's eyes twiched..geez..they only captured him like this and they sound so happy?.. "Nobita..you have a lot of explaining to do" Giant said sternly..he talkes as if he cares about him...that annoys him to no end..

"We don't need to explain ourselves.." Nobita growled as he tried his best to protect Riruru..

"Nobita..we.."

'Geez,didn't think you'd show up early" the voice that made the group shiver,Absolute was now standing before them "I was wondering what was taking Riruru so long to ask Nobita..it turns out it's just you fools meddling again.." Absolute growled..he didn't like Riruru and Nobita immobilized by these group of trash..

"i-it's done Absolute..the game is done..we've found Nobita first!" Giant declared,Absolute made an "o' with his mouth as he turned back to Nobita..a smirk on his features

"See what I told you Nobita,searching for you was a game to them...you mean nothing to them.."

The group gaped with shock,what did Absolute mean?..Nobita's eyes started to sting with tears.. "I knew it..I knew Absolute was right...I mean nothing to you.."

Absolute blew the group back with a shockwave as he created a dark portal "Riruru..Nobita...get in..now..we're leaving.." Absolute ordered as he broke the glue with a snap of his fingers..both Riruru and Nobita were free and entered the portal..Absolute smirked as the portal began to close

"You lot really are annoying..."

"What did you tell Nobita!?" Suneo screamed

Absolute smirked as he shrugged his shoulders " I told him..everything..the truth...now..turn back..for your journey to bring Nobita back is over.." Absolute pointed out as he suddenly fades away

The group got up from their fall as they processed on what just happened..Nobita was actually with Absolute? Nobita hated them so much that he joined the s-rank criminal? have they really failed to bring Nobita back?

"No..we're not done yet..Don't give up guys.." Dorami encouraged as she pulled something out of her pocket "Because I know where exactly Absolute will be next.."

* * *

 **UGghh what a shitty story...**

 **probably because I have no idea on how the story is going from now on..I wanna end this story quickly to work on my original one which i have lots of ideas on..but this story..after this chapter..I kinda know where this will be..**

 **maybe next time though**

 **Ja-Matane!**


	6. Chapter 6: The final battle

**HHHeeere'sss another chapter...**

 **sorry for not posting for a long time..**

 **But CS:GO is too much fun lol...also lots of work from college**

* * *

 _Last Time:_

 _Absolute smirked as he shrugged his shoulders " I told him..everything..the truth...now..turn back..for your journey to bring Nobita back is over.." Absolute pointed out as he suddenly fades away_

 _The group got up from their fall as they processed on what just happened..Nobita was actually with Absolute? Nobita hated them so much that he joined the s-rank criminal? have they really failed to bring Nobita back?_

 _"No..we're not done yet..Don't give up guys.." Dorami encouraged as she pulled something out of her pocket "Because I know where exactly Absolute will be next.."_

* * *

"Where are we?" Nobita asked as he looked around the abandoned warehouse...the place looked creepy as the moon shined from above..He was till shaking from his previous encounter..he had finally let his heart out at them..they probably will try their best to find him now..his friends..No..those people are trying really hard to bring him back...only to abuse him again and again...

"This is an abandoned warehouse in case you're wondering.." Absolute gave a smug reply as he appeared from the entrance "This is where me and Riruru hide from the world..."

Nobita was too engrossed looking around that he had not seen Absolute's creepy smirk as the criminal stared at the moon.."Anytime now.." he whispered in a giggly voice..Now that he has Nobita where he wants him,he can finally carry out his plan..Absolute almost gave out a sinister laugh but he managed to cover it up with a cough

"So..Nobita..Are you ready to abandon this world?..mind you follow me..it'll be us..against the world..you up for it partner?"

Nobita nodded with no hesitation..he was done..now that he was finally free from his torture..he will fight against the world he now hates..if the world wants to betray him..it's time for him to betray the world...

"Good..." Absolute's eyes glew suddenly

The moon changed red...

 _Finally,the time has come._

* * *

"We can still make it..Absolute would always bring his victims to this specific abandoned warehouse location..no matter what year or timeline he is in..he always brings them here..but hopefully my theory is right.." Dorami hoped as the group ran..they suddenly felt the earthquake but Dorami encouraged them to keep running..

"Wh-what's going on!?" Suneo screamed as the group kept running to their next destination,led by Dorami...the group kept on running despite the ground trembling and tearing..causing a fissure in the road behind them..the group looked back to see people running out of building as the tall buildings crumbled down like sand..this looked like an apocolypse..

"Absolute has done it...this timeline will be erased but..." Dorami paused as the reached an abandoned warehouse "Giant..kick down the door"

 _Bang!_

* * *

"Wh-What's going on?" Nobita asked as he and Riruru tried to balance themselves from the earthquake..Suddenly,Absolute had pulled out a knife and pointed it at Nobita..seeing this,Nobita widened his eyes in fear..

"Absolute?what's going on?" Nobita asked as he tried to get away from the criminal..but he stumbled and fall..his eyes not tearing away from Absolute's creepy grin as he held a knife..

"You really are a fool..with this..I can finally take over the timeline..i just need to kill you..and then it will all over" Absolute said in a giggly tone and lunged at the boy,miraculously,Nobita jumped out of the way..but Absolute did not hesitate to lung again..

"Why are you doing this?" Nobita had managed to ask over his trembling voice..Absolute was his friend..he had shown Nobita the kindness he hasn't seen in this world and now here he was..running away from his own friend trying to kill him..Backing into a corner was a grave mistake as Absolute had cornered him..bloddlust in his eyes as he prepared to finally kill Nobita when...

 _Bang!_

Absolute frowned as he heard the door open with a sharp bang..He turned to see who it was and clicked his tongue in disgust when he saw who it was..

Doraemon and the group..

noticed that the attention was away from him..Nobita tried to slip past but Absolute had tripped him with his feet..

"Nobita was really easy to fool..I just had to wait until he was broken...and befriend him..it was alll too easy" Absolute said as he slammed a foot down on Nobita's back..preventing him from escaping but a sudden air canon blast had knocked him away,allowing Nobita to easily escape..

"Nobita! Come!" Giant shouted But instead of going where Doraemon and the others are..Nobita ignored them and ran to help Riruru instead,Holding out a hand,Nobita tried to help her up "Come on Riruru! we have to get away!"

Riruru stared at the hand before slowly reaching out to grab it..Doraemon and the others thought the two would be safe for now until they deal with Absolute..But Riruru suddenly pulled Nobita down and pinned him to the ground..shocking the others

"Riruru! what are you doing!?" Suneo shouted as he tried to reach for them but the earthquake made him fall flat on his face

"Nobita must die here...Absolute will have this timeline whether you like it or not" Riruru said in a monotone voice,shocking Nobita and the others

"W-Why?" Nobita asked with tears in his eyes..too much betrayals had happened in just weeks in his life..now he doesn't know who to trust anymore...

"Because.." Absolute suddenly spoke as he knocked Doraemon down and stole the air canon from him "I can't take over a timeline if you still exist.." Absolute explained as the earthquake tore the warehouse apart completely..leaving them in a barren wasteland with dead red skies...

"Take over a timeline..Don't tell me.." Dorami suddenly spoke...her mind filled with the cases Absolute had done...the killings and murders across time..he killed this one specific person last...

"Absolute..you're an alternate version of Nobita!?"

Absolute paused as he slowly turned his head to the group..slowly giving a creepy grins as the earthquake slowly stopped...turning his head to look at the group "finally figure it out? took you long enough Dorami.."

What..the others were shocked by this truth..the s-rank criminal that took over various timelines and destroying them..the criminal that was feared by the past,present and future..the criminal that gave the time police a hard time..was a former ugly,useless, and timid boy they used to know? Nobita on the other hand was speechless beyond words..Absolute was actually an alternate version of him? it sounded like from a story book..

"you're kidding..right?" Suneo managed to stutter out.."Absolute is actually Nobita from another timeline.."

"It..can't be.." Shizuka sobbed

"Doraemon.,.you?" Giant asked Doraemon when he saw that Doraemon wasn't shocked nor crying..instead..a serious look was on his face

"I'm sorry everyone..Dorami and me were the only ones who knew about this..we didn't want to tell you.." DOraemon said with guilt in his voice as the others stood up slowly..now that the earthquake had stopped

"You..why.." Suneo asked again

"Because..you all won't have the heart to catch him and put him on trial...you can't stand seeing you're friend in the time police courtroom..if you knew..you would hesitate.." a voice suddenly said..A hole appeared and a figure that looked like Doraemon dropped down in front of them

"Dora the kid.." Dorami greeted her boyfriend...Kid nodded in return as he turned to face Absolute.."Absolute..you're under arrest..we've know you're identity so you can't run away now..give up.."

Absolute however looked bored.."Hmph..do you really think I care if i get caught? All i need to do is kill Nobita..and the timeline will be mine.."

"What does it mean to kill yourself? won't that make you disappear?" Giant asked

"hmph..it's pointless to tell you since you'll die but..whatever..I can't use my full power to erase the timeline if Nobita is here..because since we are the same person..Nobita actually has half of my power..when I kill Nobita..That means there will only be one Nobita instead of two in the same timeline...that means the powers will return to me.." Absolute answered as he smirked again.."Now any more questions before we say goodbye?"

Gaint just wanted to pound Absolute to the ground..but before he could say anything..Shizuka suddenly spoke after overcoming her shock "If you're Nobita..then why.." Shizuka trailed off as he felt everyone's attention to her

Absolute raised an eyebrow as she continued "Why are you doing this?..if you're Nobita..then what happened to make you become like this? an s-rank criminal on the run..why"

Absolute was silent for a while...the others did not do anything as they waited for Absolute to answer and were surprised to her him scoff

"A story about me? well..you're gonna die anyway.." Absolute snapped as suddenly everything was pitch black

 _I got home from school,sick and tired..scolded by sensei..bullied by Giant and Suneo..rejected by Shizuka...and finally Doraemon leaving me..I was planning on running away..but that wasn't enough..I desired revenge..I researched some tools on the 23rd century and managed to find an article about an abandoned experiment led by scientists..they were trying to create a ring that can control ..it was deemed too dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands...so I traveled back to the 23rd century and stole the item..i also stole various other items including gauntlets that can create shock waves..pills that make me stronger than usual and an item which can be used to change my face and identity...having all these things..I wanted to use the time ring to erase my own timeline..however,it needed time to charge..it wasn't long before Dorami and the time police received a report of the missing items..and identified me..now Dorami and the time police..along with Giant,Suneo,Shizuka and Doraemon tried to stop me...but I killed them..killed them all..and erased my timeline..and with this new found power..I bought Riruru back and erased that timeline so she didn't have to disappear..But thinking about the other timelines where a Nobita is always bullied..i've taken it in my hands to recreate every single timeline..._

"Just because you've had a bad day..you decided to erase the entire timeline?!"Giant retorted,Absolute merely sneered

"Not just a bad day..but a bad life..now with me so close of recreating a timeline...I won't let you stop me.." Absolute smirked as he walked over to Nobita,The others couldn't do anything as Absolute had created a shockwave to keep them away

* * *

"Now..say goodbye..useless fool.." Absolute was about to plunge the knife when suddenly

"WAIT!" Nobita held out a hand,effectively stopping Absolute..who raised an eyebrow "I'll kill myself..that way..you won't have to do it.."

Absolute raised an eyebrow "hmph..rare of a Nobita requesting to kill himself...must've have lost all hope to live?."Absolute paused as he looked at Riruru..The girl only gave a nod "It'll be better if he kills himself..that way..you can fully assume your powers.." Riruru explained..Absolute smirked as he held the knife out to Nobita..

"Hmph..fine..at least I get to see your pathetic face killing yourself.."

The group could only watch in terror as Nobita too the knife and held it near his throat.."No! Don't do it..Nobita!" they screamed as they tried to fight against the shock wave blowing them back but it was too strong..

 _was it all over?_

Nobita suddenly stabbed his knee..shocking Absolute for the first time along with everyone..Absolute suddenly felt pain in his knee and fell to the ground

"What happened!?" Suneo asked as the shockwaves died down allowing them to run to Nobita's aid as Riruru ran to help Absolute,who was glaring daggers at Nobita

"y-you.." he growled

Nobita gave a light chuckle despite his face churning up in pain "Heh..Guess even though you're powerful..you still have that same brain of mine.." Nobita said as he held and item in his hand..the time ring..

Nobita had managed to steal the time ring when Absolute gave the knife to him...now...because Absolute erased his own timeline..he started to disappear

"No..This can't..I won't.." Absolute couldn't finish as he faded into nothingness...the group fell to their knees..finally..it was over...

* * *

With the S-rank criminal erased from existence..Tokyo was back to normal..minus the crumbled buildings and tears on the road...the skies turned back into a bright blue..people coming out of their hiding spots to relive the fresh air and the feeling of the sun once again..

"Riruru?" Nobita called out to the girl..Riruru turned to Nobita and gave a smile.."Forgive me Nobita.."

"It's alright Riruru..if it weren't for you..I may have not been able to steal the ring.." Nobita thanked as he held the time ring up to show her. As the time police started investigating..Doraemon treated Nobita's wounds as each of them apologized

"we're really sorry Nobita..please forgive us.."

"Nah..it's my fault because I chose to get revenge..this is partly my fault too.."

Riruru watched with a smile as she felt herself glitching..she looked down at her hands to see her hand glitching from existence...it was time for her to say good bye

"Riruru?" Shizuka called out and noticed her disappearing.."wha"

"I'm sorry..but since Absolute erased my timeline as well..I cannot exist here.." Riruru explained "Even though I don't remember you..I'm sure we were all good friends..right?"

"Of course we are..and we will always be.." Shizuka spoke as tears rolled down her eyes..her heart ached as she remembered saying goodbye to Riruru before..and now she has to say goodbye once again..

"Well..Goodbye..everyone.." and with that..Riruru disappeared...

* * *

It's been 4 months since the incident with Absolute...After Riruru Disappeared..Nobita had an ankward reunion with his parents,friends and teachers at school..the only difference this time is that Nobita has to see a counselor every week..but besides that..everything was back to normal..but what was more surprising was that Nobita's grade seems to have increased and has become somewhat more responsible..

Shizuka had finally had the guts to ask Nobita out..however..Nobita rejected..as someone else was in his heart...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Doraemon asked as Nobita came out of the drawer where the time machine was..

"Just picking this up.." Nobita said as he held an item which made Doraemon widened his eyes

"Wh-what are you planning to do with the time ring?"

Nobita gave a creepy grin "I'm gonna erase the timeline.." Nobita trailed off when he noticed Doraemon aiming at him with an air cannon "Just kidding..." Nobita laughed as he placed the time ring on his ring finger "I'm just trying to see if this works..."

the time ring glows..nothing happens when suddenly..something materializes in front of them...no..it's not something but it was someone...Doraemon was shocked for words as the recently materialized figure gasped as she looked around..finally laying her eyes on Nobita...tears leaked out of her eyes as she lunged at Nobita to give him a hug

"You bought me back.." She whispered

"I promised the you from another timeline..."

 _If we beat Absolute..then please use the time ring to bring the me from your timeline back if possible..I want her to be happy.._

"Welcome back..Riruru"

* * *

 **Oh my god..**

 **Emotional ending orrrrrrrr what? you guys agree?**

 **yes I ship Riruru X Nobita LOL.. but this is basically the end of the story..unless you guys want an epilogue of the story..please review if you guys want an epilogue of this story**

 **I'm so sorry that the parts of this story is rushed...but yes..i'm sleepy and I have no clue on what to write since I want to focus on my original story I talked about oh so many years ago..but yeah..tell me if you guys want one final chapter..**

 **Ja-matane**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilouge? or is it?

**Ooooo myyy gooddd**

 **Howdy everyone!**

 **I'm back and sorry it took so long (Don't think sorry will be an excuse)**

 **I said I wanted to do an epilougue if you guys wanted it but only one person requested lol...but I'm gonna do it anyway**

 **Somebody in my review says they were surprised that Nobita would stab himself...** **Well, There was this manga of Doraemon where Nobita had to shoot himself in the leg to stop his future self from stealing his memories...**

 **Yes...There is an Official Doraemon manga like that and I've read it...but not as edgy as this story of course**

 **Do PM me If you would like to know what Doraemon chapter is it :P b** **ut anyways...Epilogue..here we goooo!**

* * *

Dekisugi sighed as he observed Shizukas' behaviour...It's been 5 months since Nobita stopped his future self and 1 months since Riruru came back, But it seems Shizuka still can't get over her rejection from the boy she used to love. She and Dekisugi went on a date the other day but today...she seemed emotionless...

Sitting on the pipes where the doraemon gang usually hang out and play baseball, Shizuka stared at Nobita and Riruru leaning against the wall, chatting and laughing away. Shizuka frowned, Everytime they would hang out...Nobita and Riruru would always stay close to each other...like paper with glue and he spends more time with her than Shizuka. The girl in trouble still couldn't forget the time when she found out Nobita and Riruru started going out together

* * *

 _Flashback_

Everyone was happy, Riruru was back! Everyone greeted her as they reunited with their robot friend...They decided to go out and celebrate at Suneos' house

The boys all talked about how unbelievable it was since they stopped Absolute, A being that almost destroyed their timeline...It was hard to believe that everything returned to normal...While they were busy talking, Shizuka was hyping herself up..trying to get her confidence to confess to Nobita..but before she could..Nobita and Riruru got up from their couch, saying they wanted to get some fresh air...Shizuka thought this was the chance and followed them...

But what she saw broke her heart...

Nobita and Riruru were sitting on the patch of grass in the garden...hands interlocked with one another and Riruru giving Nobita a kiss on the cheek...

Shizuka hurried back inside...holding back her tears...

She tried to confess to Nobita at school several days later but she got rejected...Confirming her suspicion that Nobita loved Riruru

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

Shizuka shook her head, She knew she just needed to get over it and be happy...but she couldn't...Watching them laugh away and chatting with each other reminded her when she and Nobita would spend time together

Shizuka observed Nobita...Nobita for the past few days has becoming to look more like Absolute, letting his hair grow out and changing his style of clothes from a formal one to somewhat modern-ish...This indeed shows Absolute was really just Nobita in an alternate future...staring at his bandaged knee...she didn't know Nobita was capable and brave enough to stab himself...I mean, Doraemon once told her Nobita shot himself in the knee before but this still shocked her to see it in person...

Shizuka switched her attention to Riruru..sure she was happy her friend is back..but she become somewhat jelous of the robotic girl...Going out with the boy she loved...

Why couldn't it be her?

"Shizuka...it's getting late..."

Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Dekisugi hopping of the pipe...She didnt answer as she followed Dekisugi, ready to go back home...

She needed to be happy for them...no matter what...

* * *

Nobita entered the house and was greeted by his parents...honestly, it did surprise him that his mother allowed one more android to be staying with the family...Riruru wanted to walk around more as she has yet to explore the entire neighbourhood..So Nobita told her not to be late and entered his room...

Looking himself in the mirror really did remind him of a certain evil being...

"Glad it's all over...huh?"

 **"Nope...not over yet..."**

A voice made Nobita jump, frantically looking around his room, his heart dreaded as he knew who the voice belonged to..

That voice...it can't be...

A boy, that looked exactly like him was sitting on his desk...smirking down at him

"Hello, Partner..."

* * *

 **Fucckkk yesss...** **Funny How I dont curse in my stories but in the greeting and goodbye...I do swear here and there..**

 **About my original story...** **I've been away for sooo long...I don't know how to start an original story...I mean...I did it here in the past...but now I can't seem to find the category for it anymore...Can anyone help?**

 **Also, I'm trying to write this story in the app, just for funzies...hopefully it turned out alright..I'm too lazy to activate VPN and just write in a bowser..** **But We'll see!**

 **Edit: Terrible...not too terrible but it seems I'll need to log into the web version to fix the paragraphs and spaces anyway -_-**

 **Ja-Matane!**


End file.
